


My Eyes Adored You

by warm_nostalgia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based off a song, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Men Crying, Pining Sherlock, Romance, but sort of song-fic, not really song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_nostalgia/pseuds/warm_nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I adore you," John whispered in Sherlock's riotous brown curls. "I'll always adore you, even if we are millions of miles away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Adored You

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie Valli's song, "My Eyes Adored You," got stuck in my head. I actually keep hearing the Jersey Boys (movie) version, though. It made me nearly cry in the theater. (Valli's is still amazing if less sad-sounding, of course!)
> 
> This drabble spawned and spread its fingers along my heart. I'll be subtly hiding lyrics in it, yes, but it's not song-fic. I despise song-fics.

 

_my eyes adored you_

_though I never laid a hand on you_

_my eyes adored you_

_like a million miles away_

_from me you couldn't see_

_how I adored you_

_so close, so close_

_and yet so far_

•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•

 

 _Gone to my hair appointment. I'll be back before noon. You were still sleeping and looked peaceful so I left you as you were. There's a sandwich in the fridge if you're hungry. Don't do anything stupid. Love you._ _  
_

_\- John_

  

Sherlock blinked sleepily at the post-it note on the alarm clock and removed it to check the time. He grumbled and placed the note back, unhappy with the empty rumpled side of the bed.

He stretched his hand and curled his fingers into John's pillow. Swiftly, he pulled it toward him and against his grey pajama shirt. He closed his eyes and sighed, nose pressing hard into the cover of the pillow. He inhaled.  

_John._

He let his mind wander.

It had only been four days since they'd finally, finally, _finally_ did something.

Four days of _bliss._ Paradise. 

* * *

 

 _"No one is taking you away from me_ ever  _again."_

_"What?"_

_"I adore you. I love you."_

_**"...What?"** _

 

* * *

 

Sherlock hugged the pillow more tightly.

 

* * *

 

_John's hands trembled dangerously against Sherlock's chest. "It felt like I loved you from too far away."_

_"I'm closer than ever, John." A larger hand rested over John's, squeezed warmly. "I promise."_

 

* * *

 

Sherlock had adored from so far himself, for years. Women drifted in and out, one of them truly grasping John's heart for the longest time that they wedded. 

Something lodged into Sherlock's throat. He closed his eyes.  _Stopstopstopstop—_

 

* * *

 

_"Let me make love to you, Sherlock. God, please let me. Please –"_

_"Yes. Yes, John,_ yes. _Of course."_

_"I love you, I love you. I need you -"_

_Sherlock kissed him dizzyingly for the fifth time that night._

 

* * *

 

Fingers curling tighter, Sherlock watched the pillow wrinkle and his knuckles whiten. He shut his eyes when they stung and his vision blurred. 

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Oh God, oh sweet_ Christ _, Sherlock, again," John panted, fingers laced into Sherlock's hair._

_Sherlock threw his head back with a broken gasp as he slowly lowered himself onto John again._

_"No, no, look at me, please."_

_Sherlock panted as he looked at John. He leaned down carefully and cupped John's sweating, flushed cheek._

_"I love you, so much," John choked out. His eyes were wet with suppressed tears._

_Amazingly, Sherlock's were too, in a matter of seconds._

 

* * *

 

A hoarse noise broke from Sherlock's throat, and he breathed in and out carefully, trying to control himself. John's new cologne wafted off the pillow he hugged, the scent that Sherlock had insulted three weeks ago to his flatmate's face but had grown to love within two.  

He shoved his face into it and hissed in his breath, bracing himself as tears began to run down his face for reasons he simply couldn't deduce.

 

* * *

 

_"I'm close," Sherlock garbled out, trying hard to stop spreading tears on John's shoulder._

_"I've got to see you." John wrapped his arms and legs around Sherlock's waist and flipped them over. "Oh God, you're beautiful. Beautiful. Even with the tears,_ especially _with the tears." Their lips and tongues connected again, and John drew out, then slowly pushed in. He began a lethargic pattern of this, thighs trembling to shove and pound, but no, he needed it like this. They both did. He pulled away from the kiss to watch Sherlock again._

_Sherlock stared up with reddened eyes, arms thrown around John's neck, lips trembling and parted. "I love you." Another push in, and the detective shuddered and gasped. He let out a breathless cry. "I'm - I'm com - John -  "_

_"Right...behind you –_ love, _" John choked out, and tensed up as he slammed inside of Sherlock hard._

_Ragged sobs, shouts, and whimpers of names and curses filled the air as they came together._

 

* * *

 

There was knocking at the door of the bedroom.

"Sherlock? Are you awake yet?"

The knob twisted, and John entered the room before Sherlock could hide his wrecked expression.

 

* * *

 

_"I adore you," John whispered in Sherlock's riotous brown curls. "I'll always adore you, even if we are millions of miles away."_

 

* * *

 

"Sherlock?"

The man in the bed turned away, arms around himself.

"Did you see my note?"

A grumble. Play annoyed.

The bed dipped. Sherlock tensed at the hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" a voice asked.

Sherlock closed his eyes a moment, opened them, and faced the music. He turned over and grabbed John's retreating hand from his shoulder. "I love you."

"Jesus, you've been crying –"

"I love you," Sherlock repeated. "I was thinking, about..." He wet his lips and stared at the pillow he was holding. "About us. And it made me...emotional."

The doctor's brows furrowed. "Is that...good?"

Sherlock looked up. "I think so." He squeezed the captive hand and gave a small, weak smile.

John chuckled quietly and leaned down, pushing their lips together in a small, audible kiss. "Isn't that nice," he murmured against his lips, brushing away the tears on his lover's cheeks. "Hey. I love you too."

Everything was fine again, just like that. It really was.

"She cut too far above your ears again." Sherlock fingered the chopped hair and smiled. 

"You always make fun of my haircuts. Shut up."

The detective paused. "Make me?"

"Gladly. C'mere, you gorgeous idiot."

Yes, it was all okay now. It always was.

•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•∆•

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. I shove them in my pillow to give me a good night's sleep. You should comment so I can get a good night's sleep.
> 
> Also, listen to the song if you've never heard. It's wonderful. Here's the movie version: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K33eU4ptq9g


End file.
